Uzumaki Naruto
by Uzumaki BorutoBolt
Summary: Seorang anak yang membawa nasib masa depan dunia. menuju kegelapan atau menuju cahaya, ikuti perjuangn nya.


**Judul : Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Catatan : Jelas bukan punya saya, Saya tidak memiliki Naruto dan karakter lainnya.**

 **Peringatan : Penulisan Ulang, Dominan!Naruto, Sedikit Jahat!Naruto.**

Saya kembali dengan cerita baru, maaf sebelumnya karena saya menghapus fict Adventure Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto beberapa tahun silam. Dan saya mendapat banyak kritikan di inbox saya. Hal itu saya jadikan acuan untuk menulis ulang dengan versi yang sedikit berbeda.

Jangan menghujat, jika ingin koment silahkan yang membangun, karena saya tidak terlalu peduli dengan yang menghujat, saran dan masukan diterima.

Naruto dalam fic ini benar-benar berbeda dari cannon. Dia pintar di usia nya yang sangat muda dan juga sedikit jahat dimasa depan, kalian pasti tau kenapa, langsung saja kita mulai.

 **Selamat Membaca -_-**

 **Chapter 01**

Konohagakure no Sato, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Desa Daun Tersembunyi. Di luar tembok, desa ini terlihat damai. Tapi penampilan dapat menipu, jika seseorang dapat melihat lebih dalam, mereka tidak akan melihat sebuah desa yang damai.

Perdamaian ini hanya topeng, yang menyembunyikan Konoha nyata. Mereka menyampaikan kebencian kepada anak-anak mereka, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang baik. Pada usia muda, anak-anak diajarkan cara membenci oleh orangtua mereka.

Tanggal 10 Oktober, festival Kyubi, mereka semua merayakan kekalahan raksasa tersebut. Kyubi, binatang raksasa yang menewaskan orang yang mereka cintai, menghancurkan rumah mereka karena amukan nya. Pemimpin kesayangan mereka Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, mengalahkan binatang raksasa dengan mengorbankan hidupnya. Kematian Yondaime adalah alasan lain mereka membenci Kyubi.

Ini adalah hari dimana mereka bertindak atas kebencian mereka, hari ini mereka mengekspresikan kebencian mereka dalam tindakan. Pada hari ini mereka mengungkapkan kebencian mereka dalam bentuk penyiksaan pada wadah Kyubi, anak yang memiliki Kyubi di dalam tubuhnya.

Sementara beberapa percaya bahwa memukuli anak itu akana menyakiti Kyubi secara langsung. Lainnya percaya bahwa anak itu adalah Kyubi yang terlahir kembali menjadi seorang anak manusia tanpa kekuatan.

Uzumaki Naruto, dia memiliki rambut pirang pendek runcing, mata biru dan mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek putih dengan pusaran Uzumaki di belakang, celana pendek oranye dan sandal shinobi biru. Dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyubi yang berusia 6 tahun. Naruto tidak menyadari apa yang disegel di dalam dirinya. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa, mereka hanya terus berteriak padanya dan berkata bahwa dialah yang membunuh orang yang mereka cintai. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berpikir begitu, dia tidak melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

Itu hanya pada hari ulang tahunnya bahwa penduduk yang marah akan mengejarnya di sekitar desa dan memukulinya hingga hampir sekarat. Tapi, dia selalu pulih dalam satu atau dua hari tidak peduli seberapa fatal luka yang dideritanya.

Pada hari lain mereka hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam, yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, seperti seorang penjahat, seperti dirinya adalah sampah yang harus dibuang. Tatapan mereka selalu membuatnya takut, pada awalnya dia ingin menangis karena tatapan mengancam yang selalu diterima nya, tetapi sekarang dia sudah terbiasa dengan mereka. Dia hanya menangis ketika mereka memukulinya pada hari ulang tahun nya.

Setiap kali dia bertanya pada orang yang dianggap nya kakek, mengapa dia selalu mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari penduduk desa, kakek nya akan selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya membenci sesuatu yang mereka tidak mengerti. Jawabannya selalu membuatnya bingung setiap kali dia mendengar hal itu, tapi ia tidak pernah menanyakan apa-apa lagi karena Sandaime telah berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain.

Melarikan diri dari penduduk yang marah sangat sia-sia. Mereka akan selalu menangkapnya tidak peduli seberapa cepat kaki kecilnya berlari, tidak peduli di mana dia bersembunyi. Itulah mengapa ia berhenti sekarang dan menunggu rasa sakit dari penduduk yang memukulinya.

Hari ini ia hanya menerima rasa sakit itu tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan. Sebelumnya ketika ia bertanya mengapa mereka memukulinya, pertanyaan nya tampaknya membuat mereka marah. Mereka berbicara seolah-olah mereka menuduhnya melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, hari ini ia akan dipukuli tanpa berkata apa-apa atau menangis untuk hal itu. Tangisannya hanya akan memberi mereka semangat untuk memukuli nya.

"Oho, setan kecil akhirnya berhenti berlari !" ucap seorang warga yang mengerjanya.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa ia tahu bahwa kata-katanya akan memperburuk keadaan nya saat ini.

"Hari ini kami akan menghakimi mu, untuk seluruh kejahatan yang kau lakukan !" ucap warga lainnya. Dia akan dihakimi meskipun ia tidak melakukan kejahatan.

"Ada kata-kata pembelaan setan kecil ?" tanya seorang warga yang memukuli nya.

Setiap kali sebelum mereka memukulinya, mereka selalu bertanya pertanyaan itu dan setiap kali ia berkata, "Aku tidak bersalah, jangan pukul aku !" Kata-katanya akan membuatnya ditendang di wajah dan teriakan marah, "Kau tidak bersalah ? kau berani mengatakan hal tersebut setelah membunuh istri dan adik ku !" Tidak peduli apa jawaban ia berikan, itu selalu menjadi jawaban yang salah. Hari ini ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku, ketika aku sedang bertanya pada mu setan kecil !" Seorang warga berteriak memarahi nya.

Naruto terbatuk dan mendongak melihat pria itu tapi diam saja. Dia akan menerima pukulan jika ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ini tidak akan ada manfaatnya baginya jika ia menjawab.

Apa pun tindakan yang ia lakukan atau kata-kata yang diucapkan tampaknya akan membuat marah penduduk itu lebih lanjut. Seseorang dari penduduk mengambil pisau dan menikamnya di tangannya. Mereka semua menunggu dia untuk berteriak, tapi ia tidak berteriak kali ini. Hanya darah yang keluar dari tangannya, dan dia hanya menatap itu.

"Kau keras kepala hari ini, eeh Kyubi ?" ucap seorang warga lainnya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, ia telah mendengar tentang Kyubi tapi sekarang ia hanya disebut Kyubi, dia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu berusia 6 tahun. Nah sekarang ia mengerti mengapa kebencian tampaknya mengintensifkan pada hari ulang tahunnya. Dia memikirkan hal itu, ia lahir pada hari Kyubi menyerang. Tapi kenapa dia dipanggil Kyubi ? Semua orang tahu Yondaime membunuh Kyubi. Dia tidak bisa menjadi Kyubi, mungkinkah dia ?

"Hei, kau tahu kita tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu, Sandaime melarangnya !" ucap warga lain kepada seseorang yang mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ah orang tua bodoh itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! kau telah melihat bagaimana 'baik dan cinta' dia terhadap setan. Namun, kami telah mendapatkan balas dendam kami pada setan untuk beberapa lama ? Apa yang telah dia lakukan tentang hal itu?" balas orang itu.

"Yah, kau benar, mari kita membalas dendam dan kembali ke pesta sebelum semua orang pulang" ucap temannya

Naruto menutup matanya saat ia dipukuli. Rasanya sakit, tapi ia mengambil semuanya tanpa menumpahkan air mata atau membuat suara dari rasa sakit. Itu hanya rasa sakit sementara, ia tahu bahwa dalam satu atau dua hari dia akan bangun di dalam rumah sakit dan orang pertama yang akan ia lihat adalah orang tua yang dianggap nya Kakek.

 **Dua hari kemudian di rumah sakit Konoha**

Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan semua bagian dari tubuhnya, matanya tidak bisa dibuka, dan ia tidak merasakan sakit. Satu-satunya hal yang tampaknya bekerja adalah telinganya. Dia bisa mendengar dua suara berbicara. Dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hokage-Sama, mengapa Anda tidak meminta Jiraiya-Sama untuk kembali dan membawa Naruto pergi dari desa ? " tanya seseorang dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya

"Aku sudah mencobanya Kakashi, tapi dia menolak. Ketika saya bertanya padanya dia berkata kepada ku 'Aku tidak bisa mengurus anak nakal itu, saat mengoperasikan jaringan mata-mata ku dan juga kau tahu aku tidak cocok untuk peran orangtua'. Bahkan ketika aku mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah anak baptisnya ia masih menolak !" jawab Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi pada Kakashi.

"Jika tidak apa-apa, Anda dapat membiarkan aku merawatnya. Aku berhutang banyak pada ayahnya !" balas Kakashi.

"Tidak, kau penting dan salah satu shinobi terkuat di desa. Kami tidak bisa kehilangan mu, tidak pada saat ini !" ucap Hokage.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Aku tidak benar-benar tahu Kakashi. Aku hanya berharap bahwa Naruto tetap waras meskipun semua kebencian yang ia terima oleh penduduk desa." Jawab Hokage.

"Jadi Anda hanya akan membiarkan penduduk desa yang menyerangnya bebas tanpa hukuman apapun ?" tanya Kakashi kembali.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita tidak bisa membunuh semua orang yang menyerang dirinya. Jika kita melakukan itu, itu akan menyebabkan kegemparan di dalam desa. Kembali ke tempat mu, aku akan berbicara dengan Naruto ketika dia bangun !" balas Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama" ucap Kakashi dan pergi dengan shunshin.

Suara-suara menjadi tenang memungkinkan Naruto memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Naruto tahu pada saat itu bahwa ia memiliki keluarga, keluarga yang tidak ingin merawatnya, keluarga yang meninggalkan dia. Ini menyakitinya untuk mengakui fakta itu. Dia masih tidak bisa memahami atau sampai pada suatu kesimpulan yang lebih baik pada apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya. Apa yang ia tahu adalah bahwa Sandaime mengenal mereka dan merahasiakan itu dari dia.

Kepalanya sakit untuk berpikir bahwa mereka juga mungkin telah meninggalkan dia seperti walinya. Tapi dia menolak untuk memikirkan jal itu, dia tidak memiliki bukti itu. Sandaime tahu segalanya, tetapi dia telah berbohong kepadanya sepanjang waktu. Dia tidak akan memberitahu Sandaime tentang apa yang didengarnya, tapi dia akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Dia akan merahasiakan apa yang di dengarnya, ia akan menemukan kebenaran dengan cara nya sendiri.

Dia juga perlu untuk mengetahui tentang hubungan nya dengan Kyubi. Sandaime akan berbohong padanya jika ia bertanya langsung.

 **Dua jam kemudian**

Hokage ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi, tersenyum saat melihat tubuh Naruto mulai bergerak. Dia merawat anak itu seperti cucunya sendiri. Ini menyakitkan dia harus menyaksikan desa yang dipimpinnya melakukan tindakan seperti itu pada seorang anak kecil.

Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang tubuhnya yang terbungkus perban. Dia memandang Sandaime yang berada di dekatnya.

"Itu bagus bahwa kau telah siuman, Naruto-kun !" ucap sang Hokage.

Naruto mengangguk dan menunduk sedih sebelum menatap Sandaime lagi, "Jiji apa yang ku lakukan sehingga membuat mereka membenci ku ? '' Tanyanya sedih. Dia harus melihat apakah Sandaime bisa jujur padanya.

Senyum Sandaime hilang setelah mendengar hal tersebut, "Naruto-kun, orang akan selalu membenci hal-hal yang mereka tidak bisa mengerti !" jawab orang tua itu.

Jawaban yang sama, ia membenci jawaban itu, "Mengapa aku tidak memiliki orang tua Jiji ?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Kami telah menbahas hal itu sebelum nya Naruto-kun, berbicara tentang hal itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Sekarang ayo pergi, aku membawa mu kembali ke panti asuhan !" balas Hokage yang membuktikan Teorinya, Sandaime tidak bisa jujur padanya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan mengikuti Sandaime ke panti asuhan.

 **Setahun kemudian**

Selama setahun Naruto telah melanjutkan hidup sebagai orang yang ceria, sementara di balik topeng ceria ia menyembunyikan sikap tenang. Naruto telah berhasil menemukan beberapa jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Cara nya untuk mendapatkan jawaban itu, dengan bersembunyi di ruang Jonin dan Mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia hanya sekali tertangkap dari lima kali ia berada di sana.

Naruto tidak berhasil untuk mendapatkan jawaban tentang orang tuanya, tapi dia berpikir mungkin mereka sudah mati. Fakta bahwa mereka sudah mati, akan menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak punya keluarga. Selain godfather nya yang meninggalkan dia.

Sebuah penemuan mengejutkan yang ia temukan adalah bahwa Kyubi itu disegel dalam dirinya. Dia tidak paham dengan konsep penyegelan atau bagaimana hal itu dilakukan, tapi ia tahu bahwa Kyubi hidup dalam dirinya. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya Kyubi itu sendiri, itu membuatnya sebagai wadah nya.

Dia sekarang mengerti mengapa para penduduk desa selalu melihat dia dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, dan alasan mereka untuk membuat hidupnya sengsara. Alih-alih melihat dirinya Uzumaki Naruto, mereka melihat dirinya sebagai Kyubi. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa mereka melihat dia sebagai Kyubi, Kyubi itu hanya disegel dalam dirinya dan itu berarti dia bukanlah Kyubi tersebut.

Jika dia yang hanya anak berusia 7 tahun bisa memahami itu, mengapa penduduk desa tidak bisa memahami hal tersebut ?.

Ketika ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri pertanyaan itu, ia teringat apa yang Sandaime selalu katakan padanya setiap kali ia bertanya mengapa ia dibenci. 'Orang akan selalu membenci apa yang mereka tidak bisa mengerti'. Sandaime telah sering mengatakan padanya bahwa penduduk desa membencinya karena mereka tidak mengerti situasinya.

Sandaime telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan selalu dibenci karena mereka tidak bisa mengerti. Kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa putus asa. Mereka membuatnya untuk menerima bahwa rasa sakitnya tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Sandaime telah memberinya apartemen karena ia telah diusir keluar dari panti asuhan nya lagi. Dia menyukai rumahnya meskipun itu dingin dan sepi. Hari ini ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak berkeliaran di sekitar desa. Dia tinggal di dalam apartemen nya sepanjang hari.

Dia telah diseret keluar dari apartemen nya dan dibuang ke dalam gang sepi. Naruto melihat senyum setan yang ia terima dari penduduk yang membenci nya. Itu hanya gerombolan kecil kali ini, banyak yang tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal.

Dia menutup matanya dan menunggu rasa sakit datang. Dia menunggu dan menunggu, tapi rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang.

Dia membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling lorong gelap. Penduduk telah menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Dia mendongak dan melihat seorang pria tua hitam dengan mata merah dan tongkat berjalan. Orang tua hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Naruto tenang untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia bertanya, "Siapa kau ?"

Orang tua itu hanya tersenyum padanya dan menjawab, "Penyelamat mu !" . Naruto menatap orang tua itu, 'Penyelamat ku'. Kata-kata diulang selama satu menit dalam kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkan ku ? Tak seorang pun di desa ini melakukan hal itu untuk ku !" ucap Naruto dengan nada rasa sakit dan kesedihan pada suaranya.

Orang tua mengerutkan kening mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Itu membuatnya sedih dan marah melihat Naruto di situasi seperti ini, "Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiri dan melihat orang-orang bodoh memukuli seorang anak kecil" Dia menjawab dengan senyum kecil.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Terima kasih"

Orang tua itu, melihat hal itu lucu. Dia tertawa sebelum melambaikan tangan nya pada Naruto, "Sangat dingin di sini, aku akan menemani mu pulang sebelum kau masuk angin, dan melihat apakah orang-orang bodoh itu memutuskan kembali untuk menyerang mu"

Naruto menatap orang tua itu. Tidak ada yang mau untuk membantunya kecuali mereka ingin sesuatu sebagai balasannya. Ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan diminta orang tua itu setelah menyelamatkan nya. Tapi otaknya tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu !" ucap Orang tua itu dengan tulus. Naruto melihat bahwa orang tua itu tak memiliki niat buruk padanya, dia mengangguk dan bangkit.

Mereka berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan orang tua itu mengikuti di sedikit belakangnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan berdiri di sana. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu nya sehingga dia ingin bertanya, tapi takut untuk bertanya.

"Masuk ke dalam !" kata Orang tua itu sambil mendorong Naruto ke dalam apartemennya dengan tongkat.

Naruto mengumpulkan keberanian dan bertanya, "Ano, apakah Anda keberatan memberitahu nama Anda, sehingga aku dapat memberitahu Hokage-jiji yang menyelamatkan ku dan apa yang terjadi dengan penduduk yang marah ?"

Orang tua memberi Naruto tatapan tajam. Naruto ketakutan dan mengambil langkah mundur, "Jangan katakan apapun pada Hokage tentang ku, jika dia bertanya siapa yang menyelamatkan mu, katakan padanya bawha kau tidak melihat siapa orang itu" katanya dengan suara tegas.

Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat, tatapan orang tua itu mengatakan bahwa akan ada konsekuensi, jika ia mengatakan apapun. "Dan orang-orang bodoh itu, Aku membuat mereka menghilang" Naruto mengangguk walaupun tidak mengerti dengan kata 'Menghilang'.

"Nama ku... Madara !" Katanya sebelum menghilang, seperti dia tidak pernah ada di sana. Dia tak takut jika Naruto akan memberitahu seseorang namanya, karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto akan merahasiakan hal tersebut.

Naruto menatap tempat Madara berdiri sejenak, sebelum menutup pintu. Peristiwa hari itu telah cukup untuknya. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat untuk hari. Segala sesuatu yang lain ia akan lakukan besok. Naruto melemparkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa menit kemudian anak berusia 7 tahun itu mendengkur dalam tidur bahagia.

 **Kantor Hokage**

Itu sangat langka untuk Sandaime untuk memanggil Naruto ke kantornya, itu karena Naruto akan selalu datang tanpa diundang. Kantor Sandaime adalah salah satu dari dua tempat yang ia bisa kunjungi tanpa seorang pun mengusir dia keluar. Dia bisa ingat saat dia selalu berada di dalam kantor, menunggu jiji nya untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-nya sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan beberapa ramen.

Sandaime memiliki senyum kecil di wajahnya. Dia bahagia ketika ia memiliki kabar baik untuk Naruto. Sebagian dari dirinya tahu bahwa anak itu akan senang saat ia mengatakan kepadanya berita besarnya.

"Naruto Aku punya kabar bagus untuk mu !" ucapan itu mendapatkan perhatian penuh Naruto. "Aku telah mendaftarkan mu ke akademi Ninja, sehingga kau dapat menjadi shinobi seperti yang kau impikan" lanjut Hokage. Naruto selalu mengatakan kepadanya, dia ingin menjadi shinobi.

Perkataan Sandaime ini berputar dalam kepalanya, sebelum mereka tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan melompat ke Sandaime dan memberinya pelukan erat. Sandaime hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memberinya senyum lebar, "Terima kasih jiji, aku akan menjadi ninja terhebat yang pernah hidup di Konoha, itu janji !" Naruto berteriak dengan senyum lebar.

"Duduk Naruto! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Orang tua itu berkata menenangkan anak itu. Naruto mengangguk dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan meja Sandaime ini.

"Sekarang Naruto, katakan padaku apa arti shinobi ?" tanya Hokage tua itu.

Naruto menjawab tanpa berpikir, "Shinobi adalah seseorang yang mampu melakukan hal-hal keren seperti jutsu !" Serunya riang.

Sandaime menggeleng, "Tidak Naruto, Shinobi adalah seseorang yang berjuang untuk melindungi desa mereka, orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka. Shinobi tidak berjuang untuk kemuliaan pribadi mereka, tetapi mereka berjuang untuk kemuliaan yang mereka lindungi, desa mereka. Jenis shinobi seperti apa dirimu akan ditentukan oleh jenis hati yang kau miliki, bukan jutsu yang kau miliki !" Dia berhenti dan melihat Naruto. Dia memberi anak itu sebuah nilai deskripsi akademi apa itu shinobi, meskipun ia tidak yakin apakah anak itu akan mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena dalam seminggu ini, kau akan memulai pelatihan mu untuk menjadi shinobi. Kau harus tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi kedepan nya" lanjut nya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti apa artinya menjadi seorang ninja, dan ia siap untuk itu. Lalu ia bekata, "Saya mengerti Jiji !"

"Naruto, apakah kau ingat pernah mengatakan kepada ku, bahwa kau ingin diakui oleh desa ?" tanya Hokage.

Itu adalah pada saat ia berusia 5 tahun, dia telah mengatakan pada Sandaime bahwa dia ingin menjadi ninja terkuat sehingga desa mengakui dirinya.

"Dengan mengikuti akademi Ninja kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang ninja. Apa yang aku ingin kau lakukan adalah, untuk mengikuti akademi dengan serius, jika tidak, kau tidak akan mencapai impian mu. Katakan bahwa kau akan mendengarkan dan menganggap serius apa yang kau pelajari di dalam akademi" ucap Hokage mencoba untuk membuat Naruto mengerti betapa pentingnya mendengarkan apa yang akan diajarkan di akademi. Dia ingin Naruto menjadi shinobi yang hebat, dan menjadi salah satu shinobi yang hebat, harus mendengarkan dengan baik ajaran akademi.

"Aku akan belajar dengan serius Jiji, itu janji !" Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, jika kau tinggal selama satu jam lagi, saya akan memberikan mu beberapa ramen" balas Hokage yang juga ikut tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk dan pergi untuk duduk. Sandaime tahu jika ada sesuatu yang Naruto tak bisa menolak itu adalah ramen. Anak itu tampaknya suka ramen lebih dari apa pun.

Dia melihat dokumen sejenak, 'Aku tak akan mampu menyelesaikan dokumen ini sebelum makan siang. Ada terlalu banyak kertas-kertas yang harus dibaca dan di datangani. Sialan kau Minato, mati tanpa memberitahu ku bagaimana kau menyelesai dokumen ini dengan cepat' pikir Hokage.

"Kau tahu apa Naruto, ayo kita pergi sekarang, aku akan menyelesaikan dokumen ini ketika aku kembali" Sandaime berkata sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ya Ramen !" Naruto berteriak kecil sebelum bergegas untuk menyeret Sandaime keluar dari kantornya untuk ramen. Sandaime tertawa karena ia diseret keluar dari kantornya oleh anak berusia 7 tahun.

Dia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, karena dia punya ide untuk menyingkirkan tentang kehidupan keras Naruto dan berfokus pada ramen saja. Ramen selalu membuat anak itu bersemangat, mengobati Naruto untuk beberapa mangkuk ramen itu cara untuk memastikan bahwa anak itu bahagia.

Dia berhutang pada Minato untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto bahagia. Naruto adalah pahlawan di matanya, meskipun penduduk desa bodoh menolak untuk percaya. Itu tugasnya untuk memastikan anak itu memiliki kehidupan yang baik.

 **Seminggu kemudian.**

Naruto berjalan menuju akademi Ninja. Dia mengenakan jumpsuit oranye yang ia dapatkan dari Sandaime, kacamata di dahinya dan sandal shinobi hitam. Dia memiliki senyum besar di wajahnya.

Dia berjalan melewati beberapa orang tua yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada anak-anak mereka. Ketika orang tua melihat Naruto, penampilan bahagia dan senyum mereka hilang, digantikan oleh tampilan permusuhan. Mereka tidak senang dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Aku tidak percaya Sandaime memperbolehkan 'itu' untuk masuk akademi !" ucap ibu satu

"Apa yang dia pikirkan melakukan hal itu ? Ini hanya akan memberikan setan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya" balas ibu dua.

"Aku pikir, aku akan mengeluarkan anak ku dari kelas tahun ini, aku tidak ingin anak ku satu ruangan kelas dengan setan" ucap ibu tiga.

"Heii nak, kau melihat anak itu, jangan berbicara atau bermain dengan nya. Dia jahat kau mengerti ?" ucap ibu empat pada anak nya.

"Ya, Kaa-san" jawab anak itu.

Seringai Naruto tidak hilang ketika ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Dia telah terbiasa dengan kata-kata kebencian seperti itu. Dia telah belajar untuk menjalani hidupnya dan tersenyum seperti segala sesuatu baik-baik saja. Menangis atas kata-kata menyakitkan itu tidak akan memecahkan masalah-masalahnya.

Dia melanjutkan berjalan ke dalam akademi. akademi besar dan memiliki banyak siswa di dalamnya. Naruto mencari di mana kelasnya.

"Hei itu anak jahat yang ibuku bilang harus dihindari !" anak satu berkata pada teman-teman nya.

"Yah, tapi dia tidak terlihat jahat bagi ku, malahan dia tampak bodoh untuk ku" balas anak dua.

"Siapa yang peduli dia jahat atau tidak, dia anak baru jadi kita harus mengajarinya beberapa aturan" ucap anak lainnya.

"Yah, tapi tidak sekarang, kita hampir terlambat untuk kelas kami kau tahu bagaimana sensei jika marah bukan" balas anak yang pertama.

"Ahhhh, aku lupa tentang itu, ayo kita ke kelas sebelum kita dimarahi" balas anak lainnya.

Naruto merasa sedih setelah mendengar apa yang teman-temannya katakan tentang dia. Meskipun beberapa orang tidak peduli apa yang orang tua maereka katakan pada mereka tentang dia, mereka bahkan masih membencinya tanpa alasan. Kadang-kadang ia membenci hidupnya. Yondaime adalah orang yang membuat nya sengsara. Dia adalah orang yang menyegel Kyubi di dalam dirinya.

Dia telah membenci Yondaime Hokage untuk apa yang dia lakukan. Jika Yondaime tidak menyegel Kyubi dalam dirinya, ia tidak akan pernah mengalami kehidupan seperti ini sejak lahir. Dia tidak peduli jika Yondaime melakukannya untuk melindungi desa.

Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya dan mengetuk pintu. Dia sudah terlambat beberapa menit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

 **silahkan tinggalkan komentar anda dikolom komentar, saya menerima masukan dan saran. Thanks telah membaca.**


End file.
